


The Perils of Heirdom

by Mentathial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demisexual Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, adopted children aren't real heirs bullshit, because I need demisexual representation, wizarding society, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/pseuds/Mentathial
Summary: Sirus Black knew as a heir he had three tasks. Know the law, get a ward, and have more heirs. Easy enough...except not.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Perils of Heirdom

Sirius had always known that being an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House came with responsibilities. Since he could understand it, he had been taught the three things he must do in life.

  
Be a part of the Wizegmont and represent The Blacks. To do so, he had to have a good knowledge of the law of the Wizarding World, and an even better knowledge of what was needed to ensure progress, stability, and safety of the Wizarding World.

  
Take a Muggleborn ward every seven years, should money permit- which should never be an issue for a Noble House like theirs. This came with its own caveats. Sirius had to have enough galleons to ensure the child could study at Hogwarts, all seven years, and afford the best materials available. Furthermore, he had to ensure that the child was adequately tutored in the ways of the Wirzarding Folk. Some Lords, the truly noble ones, went further and ensured the child’s Muggle family could be included as much as possible and that they too wanted for nothing.

  
And last, Sirius had to ensure there were heirs for his line. Torjus Pur indeed. The heirs had to be strong and of pure blood, yet not inbred, least there be cause for madness in the child’s blood. And of course, he had to ensure his heirs wanted for nothing.

  
At the age of eleven, when Sirius first made his debut to the larger Wizarding World, as he sat with the Sorting Hat on his head, he thought these were easy tasks indeed. Learn the law, know the people, help a few children, and make some of his own. His Goblins would care for his gold, like they had for generations, his house-elves and hired tutors ensure his wards and heirs know all they had to know, and he was free to live life as he pleased, other than the occasional meeting- where the correct course of action would be determined by the council and his part would be a small one, no matter how much that chaffed. Yes, being a member of the Twenty-Eight meant nothing but joy, stability, and freedom.

  
At sixteen, Sirius realized how wrong he was, when he woke up wrapped up in his best friend’s arms. Naked as the day he was born.

  
Well, there went his heirs.


End file.
